She is MY Tangerine
by EunieBerry
Summary: A lot of things happened, a lot of changes happened since Mikan left the academy and now the gang is crumbling and nobody bothers to fix it.Until their eyes meet once again.Now that FATE had done its part,its now their turn to decide whether they crumble or not. For they HAVE the life time to decide. NATSUMEXMIKAN.READ&REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_**She is MY Tangerine. **_

Hope you'll enjoy =)

_It is said that Narumi had __**stop wearing icky gay-ish clothes**__**for two years**__ straight, Hotaru had been __**colder and unapproachable**__,Natsume became__** much colder and crueler**__ , Ruka__** refuses**__ to smile or __**play with any animals**__, Tsubasa and Misaki had their own __**separate**__ lives and they doesn't even speak a word to each other,Koko started wearing glasses and __**study seriously,**__Permy __**doesn't have her perms**__, Nonoko __**doesn't read books/novels**__ anymore,Anna __**doesn't cook or even touch any Kitchen utensils**__,Iinchou __**isn't the "good role model"**__ anymore, and Natsume's bubbly sweet tangerine change into a cold gloomy tangerine just because of the __**thing that happened 2 years ago **__and was now said to be GONE.____In short the gang is crumbling and nobody bothers to fix it.._

It was suppose to be like the same ol' boring day for the class 2-B and the infamous Alice Academy, the school for rich,talented and famous. Until different rumors were being discuss by the whole population of the middle school section.

As the Ice Queen came in she was greeted by Anna and Nonoko,Anna the one with the pink hair and Nonoko the one with a dark blue hair. Anna told Hotaru about the rumors that are spreading. "Ne~ Hotaru-chan we heard that their will be a transfer student this year.!" exclaimed by the two "Oh. I see" Hotaru said,totally uninterested to the rumors that was going on. "Hotaru-chan don't you find it weird?" asked by Nonoko "Weird? What wrong with transferring here?" boringly asked by Hotaru "Isn't it weird that someone would actually transfer here

at the middle of the school year." stated by Anna. "Hmm." Hotaru said

"And guess what! Some students said that they saw Narumi-sensei wearing a purple frilly sleeves with white pants that match up his retro looking belt!" Exclaimed excitedly by the two. "Mm." Hotaru said in her stoic expression

But the truth is she is very bothered by the girls last statement.

"Oh! Iinchou! Good Morning" greeted by the two as they made their way towards the class president and was greeted back by him. The 2 girls told him the thing that happened and about Hotaru's changed of attitude since its been almost 2 years that it happened

Hotaru's POV

After what Anna and Nonoko said they went and greeted iinchou leaving me alone

New Student? Narumi in gay clothes! Co-could it be she-she is here? I asked myself totally bothered and concerned about the said rumor. Just thinking about her made me remember the thing that happened 2 years ago back when we were in our first year of middle school when _that_ incident happened.

End Of Hotaru's POV

_At the Sakura Tree..._

"Natsume! Class is about to start, and by the way did you hear bout the rumor that is spreading right now." A guy in blond and azure eyes namely Ruka Nogi said "Hn" was the oh so genius reply of the raven lad with crimson orbs namely _THE_ Natsume Hyuuga.

Then the two lads saw a glimpse of Narumi wearing gay-ish clothes, AGAIN making Ruka awestruck and Natsume a little bit shocked. "So the rumors were true" Ruka said still awestruck from what they had seen. "If Narumi-sensei is wearing those icky gay clothes then does it mean the second rumors about the new student is also true co-could it be her?"

Natsume didn't reply and continue to stare on the window Narumi had passed on. Silence were engulfing them, Neither of them are talking until the bell rang as signal for the start of their classes. "Na-Natsume lets go.." said by Ruka. "Hn" replied by Natsume as he stands up and began to follow Ruka towards their classroom. Until he saw a glimpse of a long wavy auburn hair in pigtails making him stop on his tracks,But then again he shrug off the thought of her being back.

_**Class 2-B **_

Everyone from the class 2-B were talking and gossiping about the said rumors until the bell rang and their Home room teacher stepped in- No more like twirl in wearing the rumored gay-ish clothes making everyone quiet.

"Hm. It seems to me that I don't need to say a thing about the new student" Narumi said in a very high pitch voice "Now my cute little new student pls. Come in and introduce yourself."

As the rumored new student came in everyone were awestruck and amaze at the beauty—no a goddess in front of them but some (A/n: Hotaru and the others) were shock and gasped to see that the new student is really her. Hotaru's eyes began to tear up just seeing her.

"pleased to meet you my name is Mikan.. Sakura Mikan." the so called beauty said. But it seems like fate has been messing up again at the gangs lives when Natsume and Ruka came in and at that very moment their eyes met. Crimson orbs to Chocolate orbs, Crimson met Chocolate. Now that fate had done its part

its now their turn to decide whether they crumble or not..

I hope you guys enjoy,., pls review. Flames are accepted.

Too bad I doesn't own GA.. :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of My Tangerine is up..

Pls. Read and Review..

Hope you guys would enjoy reading chapter 2

I don't own GA ^_^

* * *

"Pleased to meet you my name is Mikan.. Sakura Mikan." the so called beauty said. But it seems like fate has been messing up again at the gangs lives when Natsume and Ruka came in and at that very moment their eyes met.

Crimson orbs to Chocolate orbs, Crimson met Chocolate.

_Now that fate had done its part its now their turn to decide whether they crumble or not.._

* * *

As their eyes met, A heavy tension was being filled through out their classroom. No one can utter a utter a word or blink their eyes cause if they did it feels like something unbelievable, something big is about to happen.

Our dear raven lad can't help but stare at the auburn haired girl in front of him. No one can really notice that the raven lad was really shocked and glad to see the girl in front of her, No one can notice the feelings and questions being piled up on the lad well with the exception of the gang.

Hotaru and the others are way too shocked to even utter a word a sudden rush of joy and...guilt are the emotions they can feel. They want to run towards her, they want to hug her, the frozen tears are slowly melting away, the heavy chains around their hearts are slowly loosening.

But their feelings were being over powered by the guilt that happened two years ago. Everyone from their class should have notice the gangs sudden change of attitude 2 years ago.

Because even thou they can see them smiling and laughing they should have at least notice the cold and gloomy atmosphere around them, their sudden changed of attitudes and the fake smiles and laughs that they have been doing the last 2 years.

They _should_ have notice even their families should have notice, that behind those "fake" smiles and laughs one can feel the sadness,grief and cold impression through their eyes.

_Someone should have notice..._

_Somebody should have notice..._

_Someone should..._

_Somebody could..._

But no one can notice... or even if they notice they couldn't do anything about it.

They choose to hide it from others and even their times didn't even budge or take a step since the thing that happened two years ago.

They Change..with out bothering to leaved the page that they had been 2 years ago. They didn't bother to leave that page and go to the next one.

Its not like they can't..It's because they don't want to.

The tension filling the classroom would still go on if their gay-looking teacher didn't ruin it with his gay-ish cough.".Ahem Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun please return to your seats now". Narumi said while grinning and surprisingly the two lads return to their seats with out uttering a word or rather they can't utter a word.

"Hmmm... Everyone who wants to ask questions at Mikan-chan!" cheerfully said by Narumi-sensei

And with that the tension had lessen and a lot of boys were drooling and head over heels with the new student. Well who wouldn't be?

A girl with pale complexion, long, silky and wavy auburn hair, big chocolate orbs and a petite figure that even a goddess would envy, Who wouldn't drool at the girl in front of them.

The boys began to bomber her with questions with heart-shaped eyes.

"Do you have a boy friend?"

"Would you like to go out with me!"

"Can I have your number?"

"Please Marry me!"

"Please be my girl"

"I'm free tonight"

And so on...

While on the other hand most of the girls were burning with anger and jealousy especially a certain strawberry blond haired girl namely Koizumi Luna.

Well... Koizumi Luna and most of the students didn't know Mikan or rather some of them forgot her? But right now that doesn't matter cause Koizumi Luna, the self-proclaimed queen of the Middle school section was really really annoyed and jealous at the new transfer student.

Narumi-sensei sighed as he saw some of the girls were glaring at our dear brunette and as an attempt to cool down his students he asked them. "So who would want to be the partner of Mikan-chan!" And as expected most of the boys raised their hands, well except you-know who.

Narumi-sensei scanned the room as his eyebrows met since every seat was already filled Until he saw a free seat and guess which seat was that...of course it belongs to THE Natsume Hyuuga.

"Well then Mikan-chan you partner will be Natusme-kun and you will seat beside him" Narumi said with a big grin on his face. And as the student heard that a lot of "awws" and cries were heard as Mikan went to sit beside Natsume.

As Narumi saw that Mikan is already sitting beside the raven lad, he smiled a little as he look at the two and before the students can strike a feat he said as he head towards the door while twirling "Once again good morning, and Good bye My Little fairies..FREE Period until Break time!"

Most of his students gaped at their teacher as he twirl out of the door and only one thing is running on their minds

"_Uwaaah.,. I'm surprise he's not yet fired from this school"_

* * *

Natsume and the gang were quiet. Until Sumire went towards Mikan and grab her and before Mikan can even complain she pulled her out of the classroom and ran towards the roof top.

Hotaru,Anna,Nonoko,Koko,Ruka and Iinchou cannot hold out their feelings anymore and ran as they followed them to the roof top. Until they were stopped by the bitc-I mean Luna.

"And just were are you guys going!" Luna asked in her bossy tone

The gang didn't bother to answer back or even look at her making Luna angry.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" She exclaimed as she was about to slap Anna.

Anna was shocked as Luna's hand was about to make contact on her face making Koko flinched at the action that Luna was about to made when...

_Bitchy~Bitchy~Bitchy~_

Luna was shot by Hotaru's Bitchy gun. The class were shocked to see Luna lying on the floor but Anna and the others were way more shocked to see Hotaru using her invention again.

"Whoa..I thought Imai-san was about to use the Baka Gun!" Iinchou asked

"Oi..Iinchou! Imai wasn't even using her inventions and weird "guns" for two years" Koko said

And as Koko realize what he said he gulped as the others kept quiet.

"Baka-gun is made only for her. And that bitch doesn't deserve my baka-gun so using the Bitchy-gun is enough for her" Hotaru said Hearing Hotaru's words made the gang felt really warm inside.

"That's right.. Let's go together with Shouda and her" Ruka said as he smile a little making their class stunned to see him smile even just for a little.

"Oi. If you utter a word about this, you'll be following Koizumi on her little trip in heaven" Hotaru threatened them as they ran out of the room.

Everyone gulped at Hotaru's threat. No one can move or said a word, Luna was left lying cold on the floor and while no one can process the thing that happened.

_A goddess came then she was pull by Sumire, Hotaru and the others were about to follow when they were stopped by Luna, Luna about to slap Anna then was stop by Hotaru's weird looking gun that makes a weird sound then Luna was left cold on the floor,No one even bothered to checked if she is dead or alive since most of them wish that she was dead, and then Imai became mushy? and mentioned someone Baka then she threatened them which surprisingly works and Natsume left the room heading towards to nowhere._

* * *

PLS REVIEW...

Hope you guys enjoyed. =)


	3. Chapter 3

_A goddess came then she was pull by Sumire, Hotaru and the others were about to follow when they were stopped by Luna, Luna about to slap Anna then was stop by Hotaru's weird looking gun that makes a weird sound then Luna was left cold on the floor,No one even bothered to checked if she is dead or alive since most of them wish that she was dead, and then Imai became mushy? and mentioned someone Baka then she threatened them which surprisingly works and Natsume left the room heading towards to nowhere._

* * *

**At the Rooftop**

"The hell are you doing let go of me!" The brunette said as she slap Sumire's hand away. "Mikan! I know you still remember us and-" Sumire said "I don't fucking care about you" Mikan said harshly "But Mikan! I know a lot of thing happened 2 years ago BUT-" before Sumire can even continue what she was saying Mikan grab her collar and throw her hard on the cement. "Don't you dare mention a thing about the past, Cause you don't know a thing about it!" Mikan said as she stare at Sumire with calm features yet her Chocolate orbs are clearly telling her that she could just snap her neck making Sumire horrify. Sumire was really nervous and scared until the gang came rushing from the scene.

Anna and Nonoko gasp at the scene that they saw. "Mi-Mikan-chan" Anna said, obvious that she is scared

The brunette didn't dare to look at the gang and only her cold gaze is focused on Sumire. "Mikan" Hotaru said with a stoic face "We know a lot of things happened 2 years ago, including about Angiela's death". The brunette flinch when Hotaru mentioned "Angiela's Death"

Hotaru upon seeing the brunette's reaction decided to continue "Angiela's death has already been decided since she's the traitor of our kind" The brunette, this time didn't just flinch instead without anyone realizing she was has already move in front Hotaru and then she pull her collar and threw her to the fence.

"Imai/Hotaru-chan/Imai-san" exclaimed by the gang in horror.

"Don't you dare mention her name!" Mikan said with venom "You don't know a thing and you'll never know it". Hotaru stood up while coughing blood from the sudden impact of the fence "Tha-That's right, we'll never know it since you never try to say a thing about it" Hotaru said while wiping the blood on her mouth "YOU never even try to rely on us! You never try to listen on our side of story so don't expect us to just_ accept you brushing us off!" _

The gang including Sumire is silent for a moment, They know that from all the stuffs that happened Hotaru Imai was the one suffering the most among them since she IS Mikan's Best Friend. "So, what now? What do **YOU** want me to do!** Sit** with you guys while drinking tea and listen to that_ damn side of yours!_" retorted by Mikan. "Do you really think **IF **I do that do you think everything will be back to normal! Can I just forget about all of it after telling you_ every single damn detail?_"

Hotaru and the others were silent, they know that what Mikan meant is true and nothing can change and the chances of it being back to NORMAL is low. They don't even know how to a heal a wound, when all those times Sakura Mikan was the one healing it for them.

"Don't come near me again cuz' I swear I'm gonna tore those throats of yours" Mikan said as she vanish.

Hotaru, The HOTARU IMAI's knees weaken as she fall down on cold floor, everyone was rushing to her side while some of them rush towards Sumire, with worried plastered on their faces. "Mikan" Hotaru said in a low voice "She-She is not the Mikan we use to know" Sumire said obvious to the gang that the encounter with the brunette definitely scared the hell out of Sumire, well not just Sumire but everyone of them.

Hotaru tried to stood up and went towards the door, "Hotaru-chan! Where are you going with those wounds" Nonoko asked as she run towards her. "Isn't it obvious I'm going to find Mikan" Hotaru said while clutching her sides. "But-" Iinchou was abbout to protest until Hotaru exclaimed and said "Mikan! Mikan all this time she's in pain! ALL THIS TIME I wasn't beside her she was suffering, even now!" Anna and guys were really shocked to see the usual calm Hotaru to be in this state.

"Stop it will yah" A raven lad said.

"Na-Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed "How long have you been here"

"From the start.." Natusme replied coolly

"And don't forget I'm here too, Natsume-kun" A voice said behind the lad.

"Na-Narumi-sensei!" exclaimed by Iinchou

"Imai-san why don't you go to the hospital" Narumi-sensei suggested. Only to be ignored by Hotaru

"I'll tell you everything while we are in the hospital" Narumi-sensei said while sighing

Making Natsume and the others shocked

"Wha-" before Hotaru can even said a word Narumi cut her off and said "I'll tell you IF you go to the hospital first."

"Tch. Damn Homo" Hotaru said making the others gape at her.

At the hospital

"Damn Homo, hurry up and tell us everything" Hotaru said kindly as she point her thunder gun at their Homeroom Teacher.

"Fine-Fine, but first can you not point that thing to me Imai-san" Narumi said nervously. Hotaru sighed and put the gun away.

"You see, Angiela's death MEANS Mikan-chan's RE-AWAKENING" Narumi sensei stated. Making the other shocked and at the same time confuse.

"Sensei, what do you mean by that" Koko asked.

"Well, we all know that this Academy is made not just for humans but also for OUR kind" Narumi said "And that we all know that Mikan-chan is also one of our kind." "From what I remember Mikan-chan is from the Sakura blood line right?" Iinchou said "Yup, good that you still remember; as expected of Iinchou" Narumi said while clapping his hands childishly. "Continue" Natsume said as he glare at Narumi making him gulped.

"You guys remembering that during your 4th grade together with Mikan-chan you guys awakened as _**our kind right?**_" Narumi asked making Nonoko and Anna nod in agreement. "But it seems that Mikan-chan is different..." Narumi said with a little sadness on his voice "Mikan-chan is not only from the Sakura family, but also from the Yukihara blood line"

"Yukihara blood-line?" Ruka asked

"Yup, you guys might not know but the Yukihara's are the origin of the origin of our kind" Narumi said.

"Huh?" Sumire asked "Sensei, what does that mean?"

"It means that the Yukihara's are the** PUREST** and "original" of_ our kind_" Narumi-sensei answered.

"Then does that make Mikan-chan some kind of princess or something?" Anna asked

"Not just kind of but she**_ IS_** the princess or should I say _the royalty out of the royalties_" Narumi-sensei said.

"Wait a sec. You damn homo" Hotaru said " The Sakura's and the Yukihara's are definitely impossible to be together, I mean they can't be together, NEVER can a Sakura member and a Yukihara member be together since the Sakura's are more like the maiden of our kind."

"AND THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON why Mikan-chan is special" Narumi-sensei said "She is special; her bloodline can not just be express just by amazing or something."

"hmmm, So whats the relation with her death and Polka's re-awakening?" Natusme said

Everyone was silent the bird chirping outside the hospital room and the tension inside the room is making them anxious and eager to find out the reason, the real cause why everything has to change.

Narumi-sensei took a deep breath and sigh as he said. "Mikan-chan's Re-AWAKENING is because..."

* * *

_**Eunie-chan: Well, finally chapter 3 :) And I decided to change the plot of the story and make it mystery/fantasy/fiction something genre.. well if you think its not a good idea then pls tell me, so i can change it... and FOR THE GRAMMARS/spellings pls. forgive me and bare with me... **_

_**Read and Review! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED :)) **_

_**BTW i don't own GA :') **_


End file.
